


Hot Dude Reading

by PendragonPenchant



Series: Viral [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6736249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PendragonPenchant/pseuds/PendragonPenchant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since he discovered the viral Instagram account, Merlin has been hoping to spot a "hot dude reading" on his way to/from work. So one day, when he does, he doesn't let go of the opportunity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Dude Reading

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own BBC, Merlin, or the @hotdudesreading account. This work is, in its entirety, not associated with any of the said entities.

_“I feel like a kid in a candy shop with this fine selection of literature lovers in front of me. A bearded babe who hits on my love for scruff, a golden guy who looks like he may just be my ticket to making it upstairs, or a leather-clad lad who’s even prettier than me? Eenie, meenie, minie, moe…”_

Merlin went on, alternating between admiring the three men on the photo—particularly the one on the right side— and reading the caption of said photo.

He would be lying if he said he didn't hope to spot a "hot dude reading" during his daily rides to and from work. Preferably someone wearing a perfectly-tailored suit, with a chiseled jaw roughened by some scruff, and a pair of glasses perched on his gorgeous nose. It wouldn't matter what kind of book said hottie is reading, but bonus points would definitely be in order if he's reading some mystery/ thriller book.

\---

A terrible hangover loomed over Merlin as he woke to the sound of his ringing phone. Squeezing his eyes shut in an attempt to mellow down the buzz, he stretched his left arm and blindingly fuddled for his phone on the bedside table.

Merlin jolted upright upon noticing the time, a mistake that made the hangover worse. 6:16 am, twenty-three minutes past his usual wake-up time. Sundays were definitely a bad idea for a party, but Mordred was leaving for America the following day, therefore demanding a send-off.

As he got his bearings in place, Merlin uneasily shuffled to the kitchen for a glass of water and a pop of aspirin, and then headed to the bathroom.

Merlin quickly slipped into a dark blue buttondown and slim-fit khaki trousers, before grabbing a cereal bar and rushing out of his loft and to the nearest Underground station.

\---

He plopped down on a vacant spot, and resorted to his usual routine of checking his phone for any messages. Eight minutes into the subway, Merlin has ran out of things to do. He pressed the back of his head against the window, shutting his eyes for a brief moment. Some movement prompted him to open his eyes and look in front of him.

Across him was a man with blond hair, an almost-perfect nose if not for the slight crook on the bridge, and _holy hell_ cheekbones and a jawline to match _._ The stranger’s striking blue eyes were trained on 700-or-so page book which he was holding with strong-looking hands that connected to arms _blessed_ with biceps that almost popped out of his nevertheless bespoke suit.

It didn’t matter that Merlin could not identify what book the man was reading; the person across him was literally a _hot dude reading_ in the flesh. Eagerly in the most discreet way possible, he dug out his cellphone one of his pocket. He poised the gadget in an angle that could pass as innocent, but at the same time could capture at least half of the subject’s body.

_“Click!”_

Curious heads turned at the audible sound. Startled, Merlin froze and pulled his phone closer to him and fiddled with it. His ears burned together with his cheeks, and he mentally cursed himself and his mobile for being so foolish. Thanking the universe that his stop was next, he stood up and made his way to the nearest door, ready to make his escape from the embarrassing situation.

As soon as the doors slid open, Merlin weaved his way out of the train and took the course to his workplace. His humiliation soon dissipated and turned into a feeling of giddy achievement, and he brought out his phone to check out his accomplishment.

“Excuse me!” A distant voice called, repeatedly until it became nearer and louder. A touch on the shoulder caused Merlin to turn around to the source of the voice.

Merlin nearly dropped his phone upon seeing who it was: the blond with the book— or more accurately, _the buff blond with the book_. The pristinely-dressed man still had one hand clutching his book, the other clutching at the strap of his satchel. His obviously-toned chest heaved slightly as he looked at Merlin with a deep, inscrutable gaze.

“Yes?” Merlin asked, hoping it did not come out as a guilty squeak. Carefully, he sneaked his phone into his pocket.

The other man pursed his lips. He looked to one side, as if looking for the right words.

“I have to ask— did you take a picture of me earlier?”

Merlin felt his face heat up at the bold question. Unsure of what to do, he laughed it off.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he answered, his shoulders rising with his fake laugh.

The man across him furrowed his eyebrows, just as he was doing in the photo, and raised one in a disbelieving manner.

“Would you mind if I borrowed your phone?” He said, stretching out a free hand.

This time, it was Merlin who became suspended in disbelief. He _could_ be outraged by this guy’s audacity, but he knew he was the one technically in the wrong so he felt compelled to obey. Meekly, Merlin brought out his phone and handed it over to the other person.

“Look, I’m sorry; I’ll delete it if you want. I just found this viral Instagram with pictures of ho—uhm, men reading in public and wanted to send in one,” Merlin confessed frantically.

The blond looked at him and wore what seemed to be a smirk on his face.

“Relax, it’s alright,” he said as he returned Merlin’s phone. He was definitely smirking. “You could’ve just asked.”

Confused at the turn of events, Merlin was speechless.

“I— uhm…”

“That’s me by the way,” the man said, nodding his head towards Merlin’s phone with a grin. He then reached out his hand. “My name’s Arthur.”

“Uh, Merlin,” he said as he took Arthur’s hand.

“Great meeting you, Merlin. Well, I’ve got to go,” Arthur said as he withdrew and began stepping backwards. He slipped his hand into a pocket. “I’ll see you then,” he added with a sincere smile, then he turned his heels and left.

Still dumbfounded at what just happened, he stared at the digits and the name on his phone. A chuckle broke through him, and with a stupid grin on his face, he resumed heading to his office.

\---

That same evening, as he was heading home, Merlin was surprised to receive a text message from Arthur.

**So is it your hobby to take stolen photos of Hot Dudes Reading? – Arthur**

Merlin replied:

** Cheeky… that was just one time :/ **

**Oh haha good**. **Guess there won’t be a problem dating you**

Uncertain about what to reply, Merlin stared at his phone. He definitely found Arthur attractive. Although he was not complete the ideal “hot dude” he envisioned, he was right on some aspects, and of course, handsome in his own way. Merlin also thought he was potentially a nice man despite the brief initial encounter, and could see himself dating him; but he didn’t want to come off easy, did he? Settling on that, Merlin kept his phone and secretly hoped for a follow-up text.

\---

No new message came from Arthur during the rest of the day. Merlin tried to not to think and be upset about it.

That same evening, in his house, Merlin heard his phone buzz. It was a call—from Arthur, nonetheless. He picked it up.

“You called.”

“Hey… yeah, surprised you?” Arthur’s voice came from the other end, sounding deeper than in person.

“Can’t say you didn’t,” Merlin answered, a smile forming on his lips for no apparent reason.

“Well I hope that’s not a bad thing,” the other man said.

“Not at all, I’d love to talk,” he assured.

Silence crept through the line. There was a shuffle on the other end.

“Merlin,” he couldn’t help but shiver at how good his name sounds on Arthur’s tongue. “About what I last said through text... sorry, was it too much?”

“No, no, it’s fine,” Merlin replied.

“I just assumed that… but I would understand if you think me too forward,” Arthur said with a slight hitch in his tone.

“It’s definitely alright, Arthur,” Merlin bit his lip. “In fact, I’d love to. Date you, I mean.”

There was brief pause, but the smile could be heard from Arthur’s voice. “You do?”

“Yes,” Merlin said with a laugh. “Do I really have to repeat myself every time?”

“Now who’s getting cheeky…” the voice on the opposite end teased.

Merlin responded with a hearty chuckle.

“So have you submitted the photo yet?” Arthur asked.

It was only then that Merlin remembered the photo again, the one that actually spurred their _relationship_.

“You know what, I just might never post it at all,” Merlin decided.

“And why is that?” Arthur questioned Merlin, surprise obvious from the manner he said those words.

“I don’t think I want any competition,” he answered truthfully, although passing it as a light joke.

Arthur guffawed.

“Who said there isn’t already a long queue of men and women who want me?”

“You cheeky bastard!” Merlin taunted back with a laugh.

“Well that’s too bad, I could’ve helped you with the caption, too,” Arthur added.

“Really now? Do tell,” the man urged, shaking his head at how charmingly cocky this guy was.

“I’ll send it to you later,” Arthur said, sounding smug.

\---

_Loosen up the wrinkle between your brows babe, and let me teach you other things that we can loosen up together. I only like it tight when we’re talking about your crisp shirt close to being torn apart by your gorgeous chest and arms._

**_*FIN*_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my short fic! If you enjoyed it, please do leave a kudos and/or comment <3 Like I said in the series description, the series will be composed of Merthur fics inspired by different viral stories online. If you guys have any suggestions, just let me know! Either comment here or message me on Tumblr (flarrowgirl) xo


End file.
